Lucy es MÍA
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: — ¡Lucy es MÍA! — ese grito sonó como un rugido que asustó hasta al último de los presentes, excepto Lucy — ¡No puedo creer que alguien como tú sea su padre! ¡Ella no es un objeto! ¡ES LA MUJER QUE AMO! / One Shot! 100% NaLu :)


_**Disclaimer!: **Fairy Tail es de Mashima! Si fuera mío Juvia ya hubiera violado de todas las formas a Gray :)_

* * *

_**~ Lucy es MÍA ~**_

No podía estar pasando eso. Simplemente era impensable. No podía ser que le estuviera pasando eso, no a él. No a ellos.

Posiblemente, si seguía corriendo alcanzaría a llegar y todo esto se habría resuelto, y ellos serían felices, tal y como habían planeado antes de que apareciera su padre con la idea de casarla.

Gray le había obligado a colocarse un traje con camisa roja, corbata negra y unos zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados, lo cual le impedía correr. De igual manera lo hacía y aprovechaba de quemar cosas por el camino, con algo debía de desquitarse.

Ellos eran felices, muy felices. Natsu se había declarado a Lucy en una misión falsa que él mismo había preparado, pidiéndole ayuda a todo un pueblo cercano a Magnolia. La gente del pueblo había decorado sus casas de manera exquisita, al estilo colonial. El alcalde prácticamente secuestró a Lucy para mostrarle el pueblo, y así Natsu tuvo tiempo para ponerse el traje que le habían preparado además de ir a buscar el ramo de rosas blancas que la florista le había regalado, deseándole suerte.

El alcalde había obligado a Lucy a ponerse un vestido colonial, con la idea de que la muchacha debía pasar desapercibida entre la muchedumbre, ya que la "misión" en la que estaban era de derrotar a una banda de maleantes que estaban haciendo de las suyas por la noche. Mentira.

La cosa fue que el señor alcalde llevó a la maga hacia la pileta de la plaza central, donde estaba Natsu con su traje de la colonia, con el ramo de rosas en sus manos, sentado en el borde de la pileta mientras le daba la espalda sin querer a su amada.

—Natsu...— murmuró Lucy en cuanto reconoció a su compañero. Él dio un pequeño salto debido quizás a los nervios, y sin percatarse ninguno, se habían quedado sin compañía más que la de ellos mismos.

Él la miró a los ojos mientras le tendía tímidamente el ramo de rosas. Ella las recibió sin entender del todo, aunque al tenerlas en sus manos se sintió contenta, eran muy bonitas.

—Sé mi novia, Lucy— preguntó el muchacho con decisión, encontrando los ojos de su amada rubia. A ella se le desencajó el rostro en una extraña mueca entre felicidad y asombro.

Su reacción fue muy impulsiva para tratarse de Lucy: se lanzó sobre Natsu, mandando a volar las lindas rosas, y lo besó.

De eso ya había pasado casi un año.

El padre de Lucy llegó un día cualquiera a Fairy Tail acompañado de un tipo de cabello negro y tez morena que aparentemente veinte años mayor que ellos. Natsu supo en el momento que algo no andaba bien, y su teoría fue corroborada en cuanto Jude Heartphilia habló.

—Lucy, vienes conmigo ahora— indicó el rubio hombre mientras caminaba hacia su hija e intentaba llevarla por la fuerza.

—Ella no se va a ningún lado— dijo Natsu, que se adelantó al hombre y abrazó a su novia de manera protectora.

Lucy fue quien accedió a ir con su padre. Desde el incidente de Phantom Lord que lo respetaba, así que decidió ir con él para proteger a su familia, Fairy Tail.

Natsu no pudo hacer nada porque Lucy se lo prohibió. El chico fue encerrado en la bóveda del gremio, junto a la Lumen Histoire.

Lo sacaron dos días después, solo para obligarlo a ponerse un traje e ir a impedir que el amor de su vida se casara con un hombre al cual no amaba y que bien pudiera ser su padre.

Y esa era, en resumidas cuentas, la historia de lo que les estaba pasando. Así que Natsu debía correr hasta la catedral de Magnolia a todo lo que le dieran sus piernas.

Y por fin había llegado.

Dentro se desarrollaba la boda. El hombre que Jude había elegido como esposo para su hija miraba a Lucy con lastima, no quería arruinar la vida de esa chica, pero el Heartphilia mayor le había ofrecido salvar su empresa a cambio de casarse con su hija. El hombre, que se llamaba Clark, estaba dispuesto a dejar que Lucy hiciera su vida amorosa fuera del matrimonio, y esperaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a tener una relación de amistad con él. Le encantaría que no le tuviera rencor por estarse casando, se veía muy simpática, además de que según Jude amaba la lectura al igual que él, quizás podrían pasar horas platicando de libros.

Allí en la catedral estaban Levy, Happy, Bisca, Alzack, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Erza y Juvia acompañando a la rubia en lo que sería más o menos el final de su vida como la conocía.

—Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre— justo en ese momento, la puerta de la iglesia salió volando hacia delante debido a la patada que Natsu le había pegado.

— ¿¡Dónde está mi Lucy!? — gritó el pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a avanzar por la iglesia. Sus compañeros de Fairy Tail que estaban presentes se aliviaron internamente al saber que Natsu había llegado a salvar a su amada.

Jude se enfadó en demasía al ver que todos los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail habían aparecido en la iglesia justo después de Natsu. Los demás lo habían seguido y él no se percató para nada al ir sumido en sus recuerdos.

Clark tomó por los hombros a Lucy y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Es él el chico que amas, Lucy? — preguntó, con una sonrisa luchando por salir de sus labios.

—Sí— asintió la rubia sonriendo abiertamente.

—Se ve que te ama, espero que sean felices— contestó el hombre mientras despeinaba un poco los cabellos de la muchacha.

Jude observó más que furioso como Clark se acercaba al párroco y le susurraba unas cosas al oído. El padre miró a Natsu, luego a Lucy y sonrió.

— ¿Querría, por favor, el novio acercarse al altar? — dijo el curita mientras señalaba a Natsu con su mirada. Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando al pelirrosa estupefactos, y el mismo estaba parado allí sin entender.

Jude interceptó todo en ese momento.

— ¡No dejaré que un bastardo impulsivo arruine mis planes de negocios! — gritó — ¡Lucy me pertenece desde que nació, puedo regalarla a quien yo quiera! —

Algo dentro de Natsu le hizo perder el raciocinio. No se percató cuando corrió hacia el padre de su amada, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y le asestó un golpe que le desencajó la mandíbula.

— ¡Lucy es MÍA! — ese grito sonó como un rugido que asustó hasta al último de los presentes, excepto Lucy — ¡No puedo creer que alguien como tú sea su padre! ¡Ella no es un objeto! ¡ES LA MUJER QUE AMO! —

Jude quedó inconsciente luego de aquél rugido de dragón. Elfman se preocupó de recostarlo sobre una banca bajo las indicaciones de su hermana mayor.

—Entonces, necesito al novio o no podré proseguir— indicó el párroco mientras caminaba hacia Natsu y posaba su mano en el hombro de él.

El pelirrosa asintió con decisión, encontrándose con Clark en el altar.

—Gracias por permitirme esto— dijo el pelirrosa, sinceramente.

—No querría arruinar la vida de una chica como Lucy. Se nota que la amas, sólo cuídala bien, muchacho— dijo el pelinegro golpeando el hombro de Natsu. Ese hombre desconocido se sentía más como el padre de Lucy en aquél momento. Clark le entregó la argolla que correspondía al novio y Natsu sonrió como sólo él sabía.

—Con mi vida, señor— aseguró, para luego volver al lado de su novia.

El padre hizo un resumen de la ceremonia en un minuto y prosiguieron con los votos nupciales.

—Yo, Natsu Dragneel, me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad— relató Natsu, con un bonito y más que notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Puso el anillo en el anular derecho de la muchacha.

—No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Natsu, ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, y tu amante eterna, atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados— respondió Lucy muy animada, sonreía sin detenerse, no como hacía diez minutos que solo quería que se la tragara la tierra. Ahora se sentía completa y en paz. Puso la argolla en el dedo de su amado.

—Por el poder que se me ha concedido por la santísima iglesia ante el mismo Dios, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Felicidades, puede besar a la novia— indicó el cura.

Natsu tomó a Lucy por la cintura, y ella acunó el rostro de Natsu entre sus manos, para luego besarse. Fue algo tierno, cálido y sin prisa.

La sala completa explotó en aplausos y gritos de apoyo. Natsu tomó a su ahora esposa en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta ahora inexistente de la iglesia.

No esperó a los invitados y se fue con su esposa hacia su casa.

_**~ Lucy es MÍA ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Hola! Haré esto rápido, así que, cómo están las piñas con suerte más sexys del mundo? Espero que muy bien :D **

**Hice este OS porque si, solo nació y ya xD me gustan los matrimonios interrumpidos! :D Esto esta ubicado en el universo al cuál pertenece Fairy Tail (Earthland) Pero vamos a suponer que Jude no murió y que sigue siendo un hijo de puta :) **

**Bien, me marcho! Beban leche con chocolate mis bonitos y bonitas, les hace bien :D **

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
